


Year of the Serpent

by CalamityCain



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I am a monster, said their curses</i><br/>And I would slay your kin in arms<br/>before he takes nine steps toward you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Serpent

~

 

Twisting and coiling in the darkness,  
I called for you:  
Father, creator, god.  
You did not answer  
But perhaps the silence was merely  
the sound of your heart  
breaking too.

 

I am without heart, or so they say:  
The golden ones who  
cast me out for my  
lack of limbs and  
yellow eyes sharp with the gleam of  
those who will meet their  
death at my fangs.

 

I am a monster, said their curses  
And I would slay  
your kin in arms  
before he takes nine  
steps toward you at the end of days  
with a tongue as  
poisoned as yours.

 

Face the sky and see the forms of fate  
shaped at my birth  
when first I burst from  
my mother’s flesh and  
tasted the water of your strange union  
and you beheld me  
and I loved you.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> (this hurt to write. a lot. i have an endless well of feelings for Loki's children that will never go away)


End file.
